


Kept princess

by Teakany



Series: Princess [3]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, Assassination, F/M, Fluff, Forgiveness, Snipers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-31 21:13:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3993106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teakany/pseuds/Teakany
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What would have happened if things went differently? What if Madeline's family never found her because Master had set harsher rules? What if her training had been more intense and progressed? how would her life look at 24 years old? well, something like this! enjoy the one shot!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kept princess

A cheek rested against the butt of the gun, violet eyes looking through the scope, aim set on her target. Her breathing came slowly as her elbow rested against her bent knee, steadying her rifle. She watched him shift from foot to foot. She just had to wait for exactly the right-

A voice crackled in her ears and she let out a sigh of irritation "Mina! What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"My job darling, and I don't think I'm doing it..." She retrained the gun, following him "I know"

The irritated voice echoed through her head once more."You promised you'd stop for a while! In your condition-"

"I'm not dying Ludwig, I'm pregnant, and just barely, so lay off. " She just wanted to get this done and get home.

"Pregnant is still preg-"

"Turning off comm" she clicked the headset off. Mina had a job to do and she was not about to deal with her husband's god damned mother hen attitude towards this. Her eyes focused. "Yes… Move a little to the left you dumb bitch…" she muttered as she eyed the dark haired beauty who was currently flirting with her target. She didn't need to kill someone not on her list, give Ludwig another reason to be pissed. There! She pulled the trigger and watched as the bullet buried itself in his head splattering the woman in gore. The man crumpled and panic set into the crowd.

Time to leave. Quickly and silently she dismantled the gun, slipping pieces into the compact case then shoving that into the messenger bag along with the head set. She stood and slung the bag over her shoulder. Her hands moving to straighten her pink flowered sundress, flattening it down. Her feet moved swiftly as she left the apartment she had borrowed, moving into the hallway, down the stairs, and into the crowd on the street with ease.

A friendly smile was on her face as Mina moved through the crowd, those who did notice her returned the look, small hellos occasionally exchanged. She was the picture of sweet innocence as she made her way back to her car.

Pulling up to the house Mina sighed. There he was, on the top step, right next to his father their eerily similar faces holding identical looks of disapproval. Well… it's not like she didn't know she'd come home to this when her father-in-law had handed her the name. He wasn't aware of her condition at the time, but it seemed likely that had changed. Honestly.. Men… She was only seven weeks along, it was the size of a blueberry according to the app on her phone. What's the worst that could happen?!

She walked up the stairs, her hands clasped in front of her, that sweet smile plastered on her face despite the glares "Hi daddy" she chirped, placing a hand on the older mans arm and going on her tip toes to kiss his cheek in greeting. She then turned to her husband "Liebling" she wrapped her arms around his tense neck and gave a sheepish hopeful smile. When it was returned with the hard look of disapproval she sighed dropping her arms and took a step back. She raised her hand and gestured towards the door "Well, shall we then?"

Mina sat on the couch in the office her hands falling to her lap gracefully. "What were you thinking?!" Ludwig started. "What if you had been hurt!"

"I was thinking I was the best for the job and that I'm no more likely to get hurt now then I was two months ago." She answered simply. "I mean really, the target is taken care of and I'm fine."

"You cut off communication." his icy eyes set on her.

" You were distracting me." she shrugged

Ludwig's fingers buried into his closed eyes in frustration. "Mina, we agreed communication stays on at all times."

"No. You agreed. Honestly Süsser, I know what I'm doing. It's not like I'm some damsel who needs protecting." violet eyes rolled.

"Regardless," the older man stood, breaking his silence "You are off all assignments until after the baby is born. It is not safe for my grandchild, nor his or her mother." his tone held no room for argument

Mina sighed irritated but nodded in defeat. She should have tried harder to keep this one quiet. no one had known about Adelaide until she was in her second trimester, She had only just convinced them last year to let her work again. Speaking of which… "Where's Addie? With Erika?"

Their first born little girl was only four, Madeline had insisted on raising her herself, not simply leaving her with Erika all the time. The women who she had first known as a teenager girl was still her treasured friend. She was the only one Mina would trust to be charged with her childrens care when work took her away.

"I believe Erika and Vash took her to the garden to have a picnic with her uncle. He got in this morning." Ludwig said dryly. Madeline gave a tight smile and nodded. Gilbert was here. As if there wasn't enough tension, The older brother still seemed to hold some bitterness over not being chosen, it had made Mina sad at first, but a few years in it got a bit more irritating.

The pair bid farewell to the Master of the house and exited to the hall where they stood stiffly in silence for a moment. After she could no longer stand the tension, Mina moved towards her husband, hands laying against his crossed forearms, and looked up at him with begging eyes and a small smile. "If I say I'm sorry for turning off my headset, can I be forgiven now and get my kiss?" she refused to apologize for doing her job, but she needed to give him something.

Ludwig sighed and his arms fell, placing them instead on her waist. Mina's smile widened as he leaned over and placed his forehead to hers "You are going to be the death of me one of these days Mina…" she giggled, but the sound was quickly cut off by a pair of lips melding to hers. humming happily as she melted against him her arms slide up around his shoulders, his holding her closer in return.

Could life get any better than this?


End file.
